


To Assume Command

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the rest of Kara’s life she’s always juggling: her friends, her family, attacking aliens, learning to control her powers, saving people, making sure the next report is ready for Cat to sign off on. When Kara actually enters Cat’s office, most often the clamor of everything else subsides. Cat demands 100% attention even when she’s barely acknowledging someone. Cat makes demands and Kara tries her best to meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Assume Command

**Author's Note:**

> Written after/spoilers through episode 13, probably totally off from the rest of the series which I have yet to catch up with, but on the other hand it's porn so that's Jossed form the outset, who cares.
> 
> Unbetaed

Kara doesn’t notice at first, which is unsurprising. It took Cat Grant telling her to “look behind the anger” for her to realize how angry she was at her mother. Kara is maybe not the most self-attuned person. Partially that’s just who Kara is and partially it’s fear of looking deeply and seeing how far she is from human. Thankfully, so far the differences haven’t seemed so strange. For Kara, Supergirl is the day job. It’s a job she loves, but the learning curve is steep. She imagines putting on the suit is similar to a lawyer getting ready to go to court, the face she presents is better than Kara Danvers, or Kara of the House of El. Supergirl is her secret identity. Though so far Kara’s life has proven just how horrible she is at keeping secrets. Secrets only seem to cause trouble so Kara’s mostly okay with that.

Tricking Cat to believe Kara and Supergirl are two different people is awkward, but a visual lie is probably the easiest for Kara to keep. Now she can’t give herself away, Cat’s already seen conclusive proof otherwise. Kara’s a little surprised that Kat bought it, that she didn’t ask any questions about alien tech and continue to force Kara’s hand. Kara can’t imagine her life without CatCo. Striving to be normal, to fit in, to make a difference in the world, Kara’s surprised how much job satisfaction she’s found being a glorified coffee girl. It’s not just her friends at work. Jimmy and Winn will be on her side, by her side, no matter where she works, Kara is sure. It’s true her friends keep her human, that they remind her of the life she aspires to just like Alex does. But there’s something more about her work at CatCo than just the place she sees her friends.

In the rest of Kara’s life she’s always juggling: her friends, her family, attacking aliens, learning to control her powers, saving people, making sure the next report is ready for Cat to sign off on. When Kara actually enters Cat’s office, most often the clamor of everything else subsides. Cat demands 100% attention even when she’s barely acknowledging someone. Cat makes demands and Kara tries her best to meet them. When Kara isn’t a powder keg of rage, Cat’s snide comments only needle her to do better next time. Perhaps now they’ve begun to know each other Cat has slightly fewer criticisms, or maybe Kara’s getting better. Cat’s praise certainly is sparing, even now that Kara has begun to strike up a work-life balance that prevents catastrophes from impinging on CatCo results. When it does come, the few times that Kara exceeds expectations, Kara doesn’t even try to restrain her response. It bubbles up through her with a feeling almost as fierce as flying. Cat’s exasperated eye roll is often cut by the tinge of a smile as she shoos Kara away. Maybe it’s something to do with how rare her good words are, how high Cat’s expectations. Kara here’s whispers about their “boss from hell” somedays or snide remarks about the “Queen bitch”, but Kara thinks they’re wrong. Cat rises to her own standards. She requires things from people as she would do them herself. When someone else fails, Cat steps into that absence and in less time proves the impossible completed. Honestly, Kara may have a slight case of hero worship.

It isn’t improved at all by the fact that recently Cat has begun to take Kara under her wing. Providing more than just emotional advice and cutting remarks but occasional job coaching. She makes sure that Kara is present for important meetings and events. She installs Kara at her side and inserts sotto voce comments that are at once informative and also require Kara to restrain her giggles. Kara should feel bad about finding Cat’s cruel words about other people funny. The way Cat introduces her “My assistant, Kara” makes Kara stand up straighter. Maybe it’s the proper pronunciation of the her name, or the way Cat makes the role sound like Kara is someone important, like the position is a rank Cat affords respect. Kara shakes hands, smiles, and tries to channel her best self. She tries to be someone worth showing off at shareholder meetings and international merger negotiations and fancy charity events.

After Kara wears the green dress to three different events, she finds a box on her desk the following morning. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper, is another dress. Kara swallows hard, fingers hovering over the silky blue fabric. It’s almost the same shade as her suit. The note says, “Do I not pay you enough for you to be appropriately dressed at work events?” Kara takes the hint and wears the dress to the black tie charity Gala Cat tells her to be present at the next week. The fit of the blue silk dress is precise. Precise enough Kara can’t figure out how to wear it with a bra. Kara’s fairly certain it’s not obvious. She spins again.

“Can you tell?” She asks Alex anxiously, turning back to the mirror.

“Only because it goes so low in the back, the cloth is thick enough and cut so you’re totally decent.” Alex tosses the double sided adhesive in one hand, “come on, lets secure you into that.”

Cat’s approving once over makes Kara want to squirm.

“I’m always right about color.” Cat observes. Kara returns a tentative smile, nodding. The drops of ruby earrings brush against her neck. The note attached to them, in the bottom of the box said “keep the dress, return these.” Kara wonders if Cat was making a pointed comment with the red and blue, or if the colors are a coincidence. Kara makes the rounds smiling, trying to be charming like Cat has been coaching her. Smile bright, chin up, meet the gaze of whoever she’s introduced to, firm handshake, confident self introduction.

Kara drifts back to where Cat is holding court. She has to suppress a shiver when Cat’s hand lightly pushes her lower back, curving little electric points onto Kara’s skin when she says “My assistant, Kara Danvers.” Kara steps forward offering her hand, smiles, meets the eyes of the elderly woman in a black silk dress with thousands of dollars worth of diamonds encrusting her throat. Kara’s back feels strangely cold where Cat’s hand had been, even though she’d been surprisingly comfortable in the wide ballroom before. 

The evening is of course ruined by alien generated explosions and Kara curses the backless dress because even at super speed changing into her suit takes extra time when she cant just rip her outer clothes off and be ready to go. Getting back into the dress later without Alex to help with the double stick tape is equally frustrating. Hopefully the artfully messy look of her hair hasn’t switched to just messy. By some miracle through all of it she still has both ruby earrings. Cat looks at her a little suspiciously when Kara comes back from the bathroom, but she does’t comment. Kara smiles and tries to look innocent. Her heart is still galloping, adrenaline from the fight still zipping around. Cat takes her by the wrist with a little tug to reel in Kara’s wandering attention.

“We’re going to meet the head of Chinese distribution. We’ve been having some trouble with financial figures from their office. I need you to…” And like that Cat has cast aside the rest of Kara’s worries. Cat lays out Kara’s task; what questions to ask and what answers to look for. Kara squares her shoulders and follows in Cat’s wake to a polite investigation of corporate espionage at a upscale charity event. Kara is honored that she’s the one Cat’s chosen to take into these battles. Amazed even that Cat has decided she’s trustworthy enough to let Kara see this side of Cat’s work. It makes the secret of Supergirl sit heavy on Kara’s shoulders.

 

It’s not until Alex comments on it twice that Kara finally catches a clue. The first time, Kara comes straight from work in response to a summons. She’s pretty sure she’s totally focused on Hank’s briefing, but afterwards, Alex catches her aside with a smile.

“What did Jimmy do?” Alex arches her suggestive, sisterly eyebrow, inviting Kara into their girl talk. Only, Kara is really confused why Alex is giving her that expression.

“What?” Kara asks. Alex bumps her hip as the walk toward the above ground exit.

“You’ve got that ‘someone just kissed me’ glow, if it wasn’t Jimmy…” Alex stops to look at Kara. Flustered Kara stops too, one hand reaching up to prod her cheek.

“Do I?”

Alex frowns, “Kara, what happened?”

“Nothing!” Kara insists. It’s true, nothing like that has happened today. She and Winn and Jimmy had helped Lucy stop a human trafficking crime syndicate that the police were dithering about going after. Lucy would probably have the corrupt cop who’d delayed his precinct in taking action in jail by the end of the week. Kara felt pretty good about the whole result. She’d come back to CatCo and Cat too had been particularly pleased with the world. Pleased with both Supergirl’s actions and Kara’s. 

Kara shrugs, “Cat told me I’m too invaluable to promote.”

Alex’s frown deepens, “Kara, that’s not a good thing. How long have you been working for her, two years? If you’re invaluable, it’s because you do way more than that job should require. I haven’t wanted to say this, but she’s using you Kara. You keep telling me how she’s teaching you, helping you. I get that you value her opinion, but I don’t think she’s really grooming you for success, not if she’s not going to give you any opportunity for advancement.” Alex’s words struggle against Kara’s bubble of good feeling.

“I like my job, Alex. I don’t want a promotion.” The words come out harsher than Kara intended. Alex takes a step back.

“I’m not telling you to quit, Kara. I just don’t like seeing you trapped there.”

The hurt expression on Alex’s face immediately makes her feel bad.“

I’m not trapped.” Kara mutters, without any intensity this time. Alex steps close again, pulling Kara into a hug.

“I just want to see you happy.” Alex’s words are soft in Kara’s ear. Kara buries her face in Alex’s shoulder and doesn’t know what to feel. Kara gives her a quick squeeze and steps back.

“I know, and I am.” It doesn’t smooth out Alex’s frown of concern. “You’re the best sister a girl could ask for.” Kara smiles, and Alex smiles back.

The second time Alex comments, Kara has three different electrodes on her head and a heart rate monitor on her finger. She’s staring into the swirling blue thing pulsating light, but can still see Alex in her peripheral vision.

“Okay, we’re going to try some more complicated questions and see if it extrapolates more than basic information. Are you comfortable with that?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “You’re my sister, I don’t think there’s anything I haven’t told you.” Alex nods but she looks serious.

“We don’t have to continue testing it.”

“No, it’s fine. Ask away.” Alex looks down at the tablet computer in her lap.

“What are you afraid of?”

Kara stares into the blue light and it slowly engulfs her vision, unlike previous questions, ‘where were you born?’, ‘what color is the sky?’, and ‘what’s your adoptive mother’s name?’, the blue takes longer to resolve into images. Unlike before it isn’t a single image either. Kara is thrown into a moment like bodily hitting a brick wall. It shatters around her and all she can feel is anguish. She can’t move, can’t do anything. Jimmy is crouched over Alex’s body, trying to hold her up so she can breathe. Alex is choking on blood, but she doesn’t look injured, not like Jimmy who has a piece of rebar sticking straight through to the other side. In the rubble of the building around them Kara can see the blond flare of Cat’s hair, blood trickling sluggishly from her forehead. Winn is almost invisible under another pile of debris, unmoving. Kara can’t get to any of them. She can hear the gurgle of Alex’s lungs, the irregular hiss of Jimmy’s breathing as he tries to hold on and she can’t reach any of them. She’s still straining against it when the vision lets her go. Alex’s hands steady her so she doesn’t fall out of the chair.

“Kara! Kara, you’re okay?” Alex says.

“That was different” Kara grits out.

“Tell me about it?” Alex asks.

“This time it was a full vision, I didn’t see the answer in abstract, I was there.”

Alex’s hands cup Kara’s face. “It’s not going to happen, we’re all safe.” Kara nods, blinking away tears. “Do you want to keep going or should we stop?” Kara takes a deep breath.

“Keep going, just no more negative questions?”

“I can definitely do that.” Alex promises, she squeezes Kara’s wrist, since the heart monitor is still on her finger. Alex sits back in her chair, looking back down at her tablet. “Okay, what makes you feel safest?”

Once again blue encompasses Kara’s vision. The moment she’s thrown into feels different, like hitting pillows instead of a wall. She’s standing in Cat Grant’s office. It’s night outside the windows and Cat is pouring tea.

“Did you schedule the meeting with MacMillan for tomorrow?” Cat asks, not looking up.

“Yes.” Kara glances down at her clipboard, the long line of checkmarks accomplished down the page.

“Good.” Cat looks up and smiles. “Carter’s going to be visiting the office next week. Take your child to work day. I want you to set us up a special lunch. Get someone from each department to prepare a tour. Keep my schedule for that day clear.”

“Yes Ms. Grant.” Kara turns to go.

“And Kara,” Kara looks back. Cat takes a sip of her tea and calmly sets the cup back down. Each movement is elegant and precise. “Good work today. I appreciate it.” Cat’s gaze dips down to the paper’s she’s reviewing, trailing over Kara on the way but dismissing her in the same action. Kara nods, unable to speak. Cat’s office is a bubble around her, a protected space where each of the boxes she checks off is an accomplishable feat. The way Cat looks at her, and the way she dismisses her keep Kara present, just in this room. Cat Grant sees her and makes her real in those small moments of acknowledgement, her eyes like the sun activating each of Kara’s cells. Kara blinks.

“Kara?” Alex asks, hesitant. Kara sighs, her skin is humming, everywhere sensitized and its a good thing Alex is the only one in the room because otherwise Kara would be even more embarrassed. She knows her cheeks are bright red.

“What?” It comes out more snappish then Alex deserves. “Sorry.” Kara apologizes immediately.

“Is there something…you want to tell me?” Alex asks.

“Like what?”

Alex stares at her “You were talking that time, clearly to Ms. Grant, Kara. What’s actually going on with your boss.”

“Nothing is going on with my boss.” Kara retorts immediately. It doesn’t sound like a false protestation, it sounds dejected. Kara closes her eyes, she really needs to get a grip.

“Kara?” Alex asks again, her voice closer this time. Kara opens her eyes to her sister’s worried face.

“I don’t know.” Kara swings her legs to the floor, turning away from Alex. She pops off the electrodes and drops the heart monitor on the bed. She can feel Alex’s eyes watching her. “I’m sure Cat Grant isn’t even aware of it.”

“It?” Alex asks softly. Kara gestures at herself, although that’s wrong, so she whirls her hands in the air in exasperation.

“Whatever it is I’m doing. I thought it might be just a stupid hero-worship crush, that makes sense, that’s normal. Maybe that’s part of it, I mean Cat is amazing.” Kara turns and strides the other direction across the small room. “I like Jimmy, he makes me,” Kara waved her hand again, “you know, smiley, stupid. Or he used to. Now with Lucy, I think I’m starting to not see him that way so much. Which doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to kiss him if Lucy was out of the picture and I even had a chance. But,” Kara turns and looks at Alex. Alex is still sitting in her chair, face open, leaning forward slightly. It’s the same big sister, ‘you can tell me’ posture Kara’s grown up with. Kara flops down onto the other chair, facing Alex. “Recently I’ve been wondering if I feel that way around Cat,” Kara whispers. “Since you asked about kissing. I’ve been thinking about it. I’ve gotten better at not acting like an idiot around her, but sometimes the butterflies are there, and the uncontrollable smiley thing. But, it’s different.”

“How is it different?”

Kara shrugs again, “It’s not just that she’s pretty and powerful and inspiring, there’s this other part where she, I don’t know…” Alex waits patiently while Kara flounders for words, “I don’t have to make decisions, because she’s already thought everything through. I don’t have to worry about anything else because I know I can do what she asks me to, she just takes up all the space in the room, so I don’t have to…or something.” Kara’s pretty sure she’s pleading at this point for Alex to understand her, “She introduces me as ‘my assistant’, I’m taking advantage of her Alex, that’s a business phrase and here I am getting fluttery about being hers.” Kara presses her fist to her right eye easing the sting and oncoming headache. Alex reaches out and takes Kara’s hand, lowering it.

“Maybe you should talk to her.”

“Yeah, that’d be a way to get fired quickly. I don’t even really know what I want Alex.” Alex opens her arms and Kara falls against her.

“If you don’t know what you want, then you should think about it.” Alex says.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

 

Thinking about it is a horrible plan. It’s like now that Kara has given her psyche permission it’s taking her for all it’s worth. She goes home and dreams about Cat’s hands in her hair and her lips at her throat and her words sweet and vicious in Kara’s ear. Kara wakes up frustrated and has to go to work where she nearly burns Cat by boiling her coffee too furiously. The use of her freeze breath to fix the problem is only possible because Cat is distracted yelling someone out in the bullpen. 

Then Cat looks at her and says, “Keira, go find me someone from maintenance an ask them why the hell the A.C. is on this time of year.” By the end of the day, Kara knows she’s completely screwed. There are the casual touches Cat has fallen into a habit of, fixing Kara’s color when she hasn’t gotten it quite right after a speed redressing post-Supergirl break, or tapping Kara’s hand for her attention, or her soft palm on the side of Kara’s arm. Kara’s gotten used to doing them back. She realizes this now that she’s hyper aware of everything and feeling a hundred percent more awkward about life in general. She’s happy for the Supergirl interruptions to stop a terrorist plot and rescue someone’s pet turtle (why is it always reptiles?). But when she comes back into Cat’s office that same sharp focus comes back to her.

“Hmm,” Cat says, “well, if you’re very good and get the rest of that finished, you should come with me to the opera tonight. They gifted CatCo two tickets for our donation, there’ll be an official ribbon cutting ceremony for the remodel, your dress is at your desk, be sure you’re picture appropriate.” Kara nods probably too much.

The dress this time is red. The accent jewelry is a string of sapphires for a bracelet and a pair of sapphire earrings and the note reads “because you didn’t loose the other pair”. The back of the dress is high, but the front dips lower than Kara thinks should be strictly appropriate. Without a necklace to distract from all the cleavage she feels exposed. Cat’s pride and approval when she sees Kara, settles warmly in Kara’s stomach. Kara thought maybe she caught a first, split second expression of intensity, but when she meets Cat’s eyes there’s only her smug smile.

“I knew it would be worth it to get you out of your cardigans.” Cat remarks, “You won’t have to try to look photogenic.”

“Thank you Ms. Grant.” Kara ducks her head. Cat waves her off.

“Let’s go find Barry before he gets too far into the wine and spends the whole of that photo op trying to pinch me.” Kara follows in Cat’s wake.

It’s only because Kara’s begun to pay such close attention that she notices Cat’s glances over the course of the evening. There are the same casual touches, small of back, wrist, hand, as she presents Kara or pulls her aside in a conversation, bringing her in on a joke. Kara watches the opera only half engaged because Cat has the other half of her attention. The side of her body facing Cat is alight with awareness like warmth from a fire. The flick of Cat’s eyes over to her strikes sparks off her skin. Partway through the show Cat leans over to murmur something in Kara’s ear and the shiver from the brush of Cat’s lips zipped from Kara’s neck to her groin. If work continued like this, it was going to be unbearable. Kara turns her head to answer, because some part of her had processed Cat’s question. Cat hasn’t leaned back and her lips are mere inches from Kara’s own. Kara can hear the hitch of her own breath, loud enough that human ears as close as Cat’s should be able to pick it up. From the smirk on Cat’s lips, she does. Cat settles back into her seat, but Kara can’t remember what she’d been about to say.

 

After the opera and the toasting, and the flash of cameras, Kara follows Cat back to the limo.

“It’s far too late for you to be taking public transit home, much less dressed like that.” Cat had sniffed. Kara wishes she’d thought to bring another set of clothes, or at least to say she’d brought other clothes and just booked it home on her own flying powers. There’s tension stretched across the seat between them and Kara can’t tell if the “end of a date” awkwardness is just in Kara’s head or if it’s something that’s actually happening in the real world. What’s actually happening in the real world has become immensely difficult to decipher since Kara started letting herself look at Cat.

“Would you like to come up?” Cat asks when the driver pulls up by Cat’s house. “You can always fly yourself home after coffee.”

“I-What?” Kara stutters. Cat raises an eyebrow.

“Come on.” She says, sliding out of the car. Kara scrambles to follow.

Cat doesn’t say anything more until the door closes behind her. She turns slowly, leaning against the locked door. Kara tries not to shift from foot to foot in her entry way. “If we’re going to do this.” Cat says, “We’re not going to be keeping secrets between us.”

“What?” Kara asks again. This time the rake of Cat’s eyes is unmistakable.

“Unless I’m reading you wrong, Kara.” Cat’s low voice curls around Kara, compelling.

“No.” Kara swallows “you’re not wrong.”

Cat takes a step forward, deliberate and slow. “I’m rarely wrong.” Her hand whispers over Kara’s cheek. “What do you want?” Kara closes her eyes because meeting Cat’s gaze is too much.

“I don’t know.” Cat’s nails trace cool smooth lines down Kara’s throat. Kara shudders.

“Then I’ll have to help you figure it out, and you’ll have to tell me what you learn.” Kara nods, eyes still closed. “Can I kiss you?” Cat asks, breath brushing Kara’s lips.

“Yes.” Kara pleads and Cat steps into her. Cat bears them back against the hallway wall and Kara is grateful to be pressed back against it. Cat’s lips are gentle against Kara’s, moving soft and warm. Cat is strong, coiled intensity wrapped in an evening gown. Cat’s hands slide into Kara’s hair caressing her scalp a moment before they clench tightly. Kara cries out, head arching back under the pressure, lips parting.

“Is this alright?” Cat’s lips ask against her own. Kara’s frantic string of ‘yes’s are cut off by Cat’s lips and her tongue this time, deeper and hotter. Kara is afraid she’s going to melt down the wall. Cat steps back. Kara opens her eyes, swaying.

“I would like to get you out of this.” Cat’s finger trails from Kara’s clavicle down the plunge of the neckline to her sternum. It’s a statement, not a question but Kara is sure she could answer yes or no.

“Yes.” Kara swallows. Cat’s smile is broad and warm and it’s stupid for the butterflies to be coming back now.

“Good,” Cat turns and walks briskly towards what Kara assumes must be her bedroom. Cat strips without ceremony, ignoring Kara as she hangs up her dress before turning. Kara tries not to stare at the black lace of her bra. Cat sits on the bed.

“How would you be most comfortable?” Cat asks.

“What?”

“If you really like the dress, I can work with that. I’d rather you out of it, of course.” Kara hastily fumbles with the zip. Cat stands, steps into her space, stilling Kara’s hands.

“Really, Kara.” Cat reprimands, fingers deftly unhooking and unzipping the dress. She slips one shoulder off and steps back. Kara slides off the other shoulder and wiggles the dress down her hips. It’s tight enough it takes her underwear with it and now Kara is standing naked in front of Cat.

“Beautiful,” Cat says when Kara finally meets her gaze. Her smile reinforces the words and Kara ducks her head, fighting down a smile. Cat’s fingers catch under her chin, inexorably drawing her head up.

“No, look at me.” Kara does and Cat efficiently unhooks and flicks off her bra and underwear. Cat’s breasts hang just a little, age or natural shape pulling them down without support, her muscled stomach bears the white-pink shine of stretch marks from her pregnancies. Kara’s eyes quickly jerk back up when they’ve wandered low enough to confirm that phrase about curtains and drapes.

“Kara.” Cat says. “Come here.” Something in Kara wobbles at the command but her knees hold steady as she sits beside Cat.

“Have you done this before?” Cat asks.

“Sort of? Not in a while.”

“Alright, is it different, for you as a Kryptonian?”

Kara leans away, “I’m not-!” Cat raises an eyebrow. Kara sucks in a deep breath and doesn’t answer.

“I’m asking so I don’t assume anything, your biology appears similar enough. What gives you pleasure?” Cat asks.

“I think it’s about the same.” Kara responds quietly.

“Alright. Are you clean?”

“I’ve, uh, never actually had an STD test. What with the whole healing thing I haven’t really.” Cat holds up a finger and Kara stops.

“Then we’ll be on the safe side.” Cat pulls three nitrile gloves from the bedside table. One she quickly slits with the pair of safety scissors in the drawer, before laying the two whole gloves and the slit one on the bedside table. Her attention focuses back on Kara.

“I want you to lay out on the bed, face up, hands above your head.” Kara hurries to comply. The speed of her breath is obvious in the rise and fall of her chest in this position. Cat smiles down at her.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable, tell me.” Cat’s fingers stroke over Kara’s cheek. Instead of withdrawing, they continue down her neck, brush over collarbone and shoulder, swirl back across her chest, dipping between Kara’s breasts so Cat’s arm glances lightly off Kara’s nipple, intentional or unintentional Kara can’t tell. 

The fingers play over her fluttering stomach before they drag up her side and back to her breast. Cat cups her breast, hand firm and warm. She gives a light squeeze before her fingers wander off to the other side of Kara’s chest. Her second breast receives the same fondling followed by a sharp pinch to her nipple the momentary sensation arcs through her. She opens her eyes to Cat’s pleased smile.

“You’re very good.” Cat says, cradling Kara’s body between her hands. Her thumbs rub under each of Kara’s breasts, fingers curled around her sides. Cat gives just a bit of weight to the movement, pressing Kara into the mattress. Kara holds Cat’s gaze and breathes. Cat’s hands turn, rake nails down Kara’s sides and Kara shudders. Hands on Kara’s hips, Cat leans down to trail her mouth in sporadic kisses from Kara’s shoulder to forearm. The brush of Cat’s lips against her stomach make her whole body jump.

Cat’s laugh is throaty and Kara’s smile is caught up in it. Kara isn’t sure when she started smiling but expression seems permanently etched on her face, irrepressible. Cat’s lips murmur over her breast, close on her nipple. Kara’s hands clench and unclench above her head. Cat’s right hand comes to tweak Kara’s other nipple just as she feels the brief tightening of Cat’s teeth on her left. The whimpered “oh god” is not intentional but Kara is fairly certain her brain is just giving up entirely. Cat hums, kisses across Kara’s chest and up to her throat. Kara vaguely hears the snap of plastic settling into place. When Cat’s fingers pet down, stroking between Kara’s legs gathering slickness Kara is a bit disappointed by the smooth cool feel of the glove instead of Cat’s skin. It’s too slippery, dulling sensation, but the sharp pull of Cat’s mouth kissing hungrily at her neck distracts Kara and then somehow it doesn’t matter how slick it is because Kara’s entire body is awash in feeling and she has never had an orgasm this quickly in her life. Cat lays back beside her, pleased and possessive, and still petting slightly against Kara, gentling her, cupping with firm pressure that makes Kara shudder and rock her hips.

“May I?” Cat asks, finger curling more pointedly. Kara nods, then says ‘Yes’ aloud when Cat continues waiting. Cat’s finger slips inside, Kara clenches involuntarily and groans at the little sparks that sets off. Cat smiles.

The second orgasm takes longer to work up to. Cat adds a second finger, then a third. She works Kara into it, and then leaves her aching to kiss down her thighs and run slick-gloved hands up the backs of Kara’s legs. Cat retrieves the cut glove from the beside table. It doesn’t matter this time that the sensations are pressed through a thin barrier, looking down at Cat Grant lying between Kara’s legs is probably the most extreme headrush of Kara’s life. A few more minutes of fingers, lips, and tongue and Kara is shuddering apart again. When Kara’s muscles release, she’s fairly certain she could become one with the bed. Cat’s fingers stroke through her hair. Cat’s nails nip at Kara’s breast and this time Kara just moans. Her body is to exhausted to do anything but process feeling.

“Hm,” Cat reaches to fumble in the bedside drawer again. She comes out with a bullet vibe. Cat keeps steady eye contact as she switches it on. The vibration is loud in the room, under Kara’s panting breaths. Cat slowly brings it down bumping it lightly against Kara’s side and stomach. Kara twitches each time like a shock. Cat presses it between Kara’s legs and her whole body tenses and relaxes in long convulsing shudders. Kara closes her eyes. The bullet buzzes a little circle. Kara arches her neck, presses her face away into the pillow, bites at her lip. It’s so intense her entire body hurts. Cat drags the toy in another circle. Kara’s hips jump. The lance of pleasure leaps through her, before the burn of it wins.

“Kara.” Cat says and Kara whimpers. “Kara, look at me.” Kara tries to turn her head but Cat makes another circle and she gasps a sob to the other side instead. Cat’s hand twines into her hair, wrenching her head straight. Kara gasps. The room is surprisingly bright when her eyes swim open.

“Kara?” Cat asks, another circle of the toy. Kara presses up into it.

“Please.” Kara sobs, though she isn’t entirely sure what she’s asking for. Cat lifts the toy marginally, vibration stinging sharp and sweet. Kara shudders another breath.

Cat changes the angle her tiny movements, precise and directed like she has a homing beacon telling her exactly where to aim. Kara’s entire body lights up. She keeps her eyes open, fixed on Cat but her vision is blurred with tears. The feeling rocks through her pain tipping into pleasure tipping back into pain until it’s all a wash. Kara’s hips push up hard, shoving against Cat’s hand. Kara’s fingers clench, her arms twist, reaching. Cat’s hand presses down against her own, pinning them open flat to the bed. Kara cries out as the tension in her body snaps and she collapses back to the bed. Cat clicks the toy off. The silence afterwards is loud with the thunder of her heartbeat. It takes a moment for the tears to roll free, Kara blinks her eyes clear. Cat’s expression is hot on Kara’s face, but it’s the affection there that surprises Kara. Cat leans down to press a soft kiss to Kara’s mouth.

“Let’s get you under the covers.” Cat rolls Kara slightly to help work down the blankets.

“What about you?” Kara asks, though she’s pretty sure her muscles are so tired she’s not going to be able to stand, or really do much of anything.

“If you’re willing, I fully intend to ride your face in the morning.” Cat says and Kara about whites out. “But for tonight,” Cat continues, rolling off her gloves. “I’m sure this will do.” She grabs a small bottle from the nightstand and spritzes the bullet before wiping it off with a tissue. The tissue goes into the waste basket and the bottle back into the nightstand. Cat leans back against the head of the bed and clicks the toy on. Kara can’t sit up enough to get a good view over Cat’s leg, but she can watch Cat’s face. Rolled onto her side, Kara reaches out one hand to Cat’s thigh. Cat’s free hand tangles fingers with Kara’s and Cat sighs. It’s odd to feel more intimate about watching someone get themselves off, particularly after everything else so far this evening. Cat’s body tenses, her lips pursing and eyes closing for a moment. Kara listens to her breathing change, watches her stomach clench. Cat releases a satisfied sigh, clicks off the toy. She throws it into the bedside table. Kara had almost expected her to take her time with cleaning it and putting everything away properly, but Cat just slides down into bed next to Kara.

“Come here.” Cat says, and pulls Kara against her until Kara is pressed skin-to-skin with Cat the length of her whole body. Kara doesn’t stop herself from snuggling back into Cat. Cat’s arms squeeze around her and she presses kiss to Kara’s neck.

“There’s a lot we’re going to have to talk about tomorrow.” Cat says. “But I think this is going to work.”


End file.
